Daleks (Earth-12)
. Biology . Anatomy . Exterior . Interior . Vulnerabilities . History Creation of the Daleks On the planet Skaro, in the year 1450, during the final days of the Thousand Year War (REF: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_Dalek_Handbook Doctor Who: The Dalek Handbook]) between the Thals and Kaleds, both sides suffered mutations caused by nuclear, biological and chemical agents. Some of the mutant survivors, the mutoes, survived in the wastelands. (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) The Kaled scientist Davros found a prophecy in the forbidden Book of Predictions which stated that one day mortals would transcend into gods. The last word, said aloud, sounded like dal ek. (BFD: Guilt) Shan, a young Kaled scientist, authored a paper. With both Kaleds and Thals competing for resources, she called the only way out of this dilemma "the Dalek Solution". Davros presented the paper to the Kaled Council as his own. (BFA: Davros) The First Daleks Davros, now crippled, became one of the Kaled Scientific Elite. He had begun experiments on living subjects and hoped to deify the Kaled race. Davros pushed through legislation enabling authority and ownership of all Kaled infants under the age of five years old and to be delivered to Pediatric Facility K99, which he used as a laboratory for surgical experiments. Davros transplanted the brain from Baran, a captured Thal spy, into a Mark I Travel Machine. (BFD: Guilt) Davros did not immediately show the results of his Dalek experiments to the Kaled Scientific Elite. He improved and developed the shell for the organic components of the Daleks, housing them in tank-like and armed Mark III Travel Machines similar to his own life support chair. He maintained a nursery of embryonic Dalek young. As well as nurturing the physical form of his creations, Davros shaped their minds. The Daleks did not understand concepts such as pity. It did not exist in their "vocabulary banks". The Doctor was sent on a mission by the Time Lords to prevent the creation of the Daleks in the first place, or at the very least lessen the damage they would do in future. Many other members of Kaled Scientific Elite attempted to shut down the Dalek project. To prevent this, Davros arranged for the Thals to aim a missile at the Kaled Dome where his people resided. The Daleks were sent to exterminate the Thals, supposedly in retaliation for the attack on the Kaled Dome. They turned on Davros, as they were not programmed to recognise any creature as superior to them, which included him. They apparently killed him, (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) though Davros survived his "death" in a state of suspended animation. (DW: Destiny of the Daleks) Accidentally, whilst attempting to stop the Doctor, a Dalek triggered an explosion which destroyed the embryo room before the Thals sealed the bunker entrance and trapped the Daleks there. In the aftermath, the Doctor believed he had only held back their progress by about a thousand years or so, and they would return. (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) Early History The Daleks abandoned Skaro when they emerged, (REF: The Dalek Handbook) though some Daleks were left on Skaro, early prototype ones that were dependent on static electricity. (EDA: Alien Bodies) These prototype Daleks triggered a neutron bomb to finally take out the Thals, and constructed the city of Kaalann around the remnants of the Kaleds' city. Davros never gave them the ability to leave the city, as they were reliant on static electricity in their environment, and they felt no need to work on their own methods; as the Kaleds believed there was no life outside Skaro and the Thals seemed beaten, they were content to stay in Kalaan. Upon discovering both the continuing existence of a non-mutated Thal race and that they themselves now needed radiation to survive, the Daleks decided to detonate another nuclear device to remove the Thals from Skaro. However, the Doctor's interference incapacitated, destroying their static electricity power source. (DW: The Daleks) :This occurs during the 1960s. (REF: The Dalek Handbook) At some point after this, the Daleks were reactivated. They were aware that alien life existed and set to work into expanding into space, including the development of special equipment that let them operate outside of static electricity areas. (REF: The Dalek Handbook) They ran into - and defeated - multiple threats, the most persistent being the Mechanoids. (The Dalek Chronicles) One early expedition was stranded on Earth for centuries, before being destroyed when they made an attack on 1970s Sydney. (TVA: *Sub Zero) In the late 21st century, the Daleks were described as "scattered around the edges of the Mutters' Spiral, trying to build up a decent galactic powerbase". (EDA: Alien Bodies) By 2135, this empire was at the height of its power and has multiple worlds under its control. (TVC: The Doctor Strikes Back) Eventually, they came across Earth and the human race. (TV21: The Road to Conflict) The Thals, meanwhile, would go on to take sole possession of Skaro. (DW: Planet of the Daleks) First Invasion of Earth The invasion of Earth began in 2157, when Earth was bombarded with meteorites. At first it was thought that this was the result of a cosmic storm, but shortly after things had returned to normal, people started dying of a new plague sent by the Daleks via the meteorites. The majority of the population of Africa, Asia and South America died before humans could find a cure. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) At the same time Earth was decimated by the plague, the Daleks attacked human colonies on Azure, Sifranos and Qartopholos and other worlds, though at the time the identity of the attackers was not known. This was done to make sure that Earth could not expect help from these colonies. (NA: Lucifer Rising) A year later, just as a cure was found, the Daleks moved in; their numbers were bolstered with Robomen, an act they knew would humiliate humanity. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) New York City was destroyed. (DW: The Chase) London on the other hand, though one of the locations the Daleks landed, was merely occupied and remained relatively intact. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) The wider Solar System was blockaded. Mars was also invaded, the Daleks intending to seize an Osirian super-weapon, not knowing it had been destroyed. Every lunar and planetary colony around Sol was bombed or conquered by 2162, wiping out the native species for Pluto. (NA: GodEngine) The Daleks held Earth for ten years and exterminated vast swathes of the planet; small pockets of human resistance existed but were ineffectual, with the South African group and most of the London group wiped out. The Daleks commenced a mining operation in Bedfordshire in order to reach the Earth's magnetic core, replace it with a propulsion system, and turn the whole planet into a massive spacecraft. But, just before this could be done, they were overthrown when the First Doctor turned their Robomen servants against them; the occupation's command were then wiped out by a volcanic blast. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Subsequently, the solar system blockade was broken in the same year by human forces. (NA: GodEngine) In 2199, a few remaining Daleks later tried to conquer post-invasion England. (EDA: Legacy of the Daleks) Galactic Wars The Daleks had not recognised the First Doctor on Earth, (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) but, after realising he'd defeated them twice, (REF: The Dalek Handbook) and knowing he had time travel technology, the Daleks constructed a time machine to pursue the Doctor through time and space. (DW: The Chase) By this point, they'd advanced their external power capabilities. (REF: The Dalek Handbook) This eventually also ended in failure on the planet Mechanus and a conflict with the Mechanoids began. (DW: The Chase) The surviving Daleks were taken to the Dalek Asylum. (DW: Asylum of the Daleks) Despite their setback, the Daleks went on to form an empire, and attempt several galaxy-level wars. Around the same time, they tried to ambush the Second Doctor on his diplomatic visit to Trodos; while the attempt failed, they did succeed in wiping out the Trods, a potential rival power and time-active race. (TVC: The Trodos Ambush) In the 25th century, the Daleks realised that they did not have sufficient numbers to challenge the growing imperial powers of the galaxy, and so in 2430 they invaded the New Earth System with the intention of turning it into a system of breeding colonies. They also intended to give themselves new, organic qualities taken from other species, so as to end their robotic thought processes. This was thwarted, but not before three planets were completely exterminated. (DWM: The Dogs of Doom) In the 26th century, the Second Dalek War broke out between the Dalek Empire and the allied empire of Earth and Draconia. The result was the Second Dalek War, a vicious conflict that ravaged many worlds and lasted decades. (REF: The Dalek Handbook) The situation was grim enough that Earth would give its worst criminals the choice of execution or becoming highly-armed Dalek Killer soldiers. (DWM: Abslom Daak... Dalek Killer) After many years of wartime, the Daleks were defeated. (REF: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_Dalek_Handbook The Dalek Handbook]) With the aid of the Master and some hired Ogrons, the Daleks tried to manipulate Earth and Draconia into destroying each other. (DW: Frontier in Space) They also quietly conquered the planet Spiridon and began experiments to turn their armies invisible; an army of 12,000 Daleks awaited this treatment. (DW: Planet of the Daleks) However, the Third Doctor exposed their plan (DW: Frontier in Space) and later ensured the Spiridon army was imprisoned in ice. (DW: Planet of the Daleks) The surviving Daleks were taken to the Dalek Asylum. (DW: Asylum of the Daleks) In the 26th century, the war finally came to an end when the Tenth Doctor and the crew of the [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Wayfarer Wayfarer] destroyed the command ship of the Dalek Inquisitor General. The loss of such a powerful Dalek vessel gave Earth what was needed to push back the Dalek fleet which retreated from Earth-Space once again and winning Earth the conflict. (NSA: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Prisoner_of_the_Daleks Prisoner of the Daleks]) Beaten back during the wars, the Daleks began chemical bombardments of the Earth Empire's outmost planets, spreading plague. When it was discovered that parrinium could cure the plague, both human and Dalek taskforces were sent to planets where parrinium could be found, the humans with the intention of curing the plague and Daleks with the intention of preventing them from doing so. The Third Doctor encountered the Daleks on one of these missions on the planet Exxilon. The Dalek taskforce was destroyed and the humans made off with the parrinium. (DW: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Death_to_the_Daleks Death to the Daleks]) The surviving Daleks were taken to the Dalek Asylum. (DW: Asylum of the Daleks) The Dalek Wars ended in the year 3000 following another Dalek invasion of Earth. After their defeat, the Daleks vanished from Mutter's Spiral, but they remained active. (REF: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_Dalek_Handbook The Dalek Handbook]) Between the years 3500 and 4000, the Daleks gained control of over 70 planets in the Ninth Galactic System and 40 more in the Constellation of Miros. (DW: Mission to the Unknown) In a second war attempt in the year 4000, the Dalek Empire recruited human traitor Mavic Chen and many power-hungry galactic leaders in a plot to bring down and carve up the Earth empire; unknown to their allies, the Daleks planned later to kill them and seize their unprepared worlds too. They also attempted to use the Time Destructor as a weapon and a means of war. The First Doctor stopped this, and the Dalek's former allies were prepared to fight off Dalek assaults. (DW: The Daleks' Master Plan) The surviving Daleks were taken to the Dalek Asylum. (DW: Asylum of the Daleks) The Daleks attempted to occupy Earth again, but their attempt was thwarted by humanity's alliance with other races. Due to a failure to launch nuclear weapons, however, Mars was temporarily occupied. (BNA: Beige Planet Mars) These new actions. (REF: The Dalek Handbook) as well as the Doctor's call for aid and the Master's involvement, (DW: Frontier in Space) prompted the Time Lords to take a new look at the Daleks, (REF: The Dalek Handbook) Now foreseeing a time of Dalek dominance, the Time Lords sent the Fourth Doctor on his fateful mission to the creation of the Daleks. (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) Dalek-Movellan War The Daleks found themselves in a war against the Movellans, a robotic race. The two sides were locked in a long stalemate, each side's purely logical battle computers keeping them there. To solve the stalemate the Daleks returned to Skaro and uncovered their creator Davros. The Fourth Doctor, stumbling across this, defeated the Movellans, who had also landed on Skaro, the Daleks and the resurrected Davros. Davros was taken to Earth by Tyssan, a rescued Dalek slave worker, for trial. (DW: Destiny of the Daleks) Following this event, the Movellans discovered a virus which was deadly to the Daleks and could permeate their casings. Dalek casualties were so massive that they were forced to recruit human troops into their army. In an attempt to find a cure, the Dalek Supreme ordered Davros be recovered from the humans to assist in a cure. During this point the Daleks had began to use time travel again, and created the time corridor. They used these to place duplicates in positions of authority in Earth's history, intending to manipulate events for the Daleks' best interests. (DW: Resurrection of the Daleks) They had also discovered what the Time Lords had done to them and in an act of retaliation, (DWAN: 2006 Doctor Who Annual) they also planned to create a duplicate of the Fifth Doctor and use it to kill the High Council on Gallifrey. The Daleks were defeated before they could get their revenge. (DW: Resurrection of the Daleks) Dalek Civil War The seeds of civil war began less than a day after the forces of the Supreme Dalek woke Davros from suspended animation. Davros had a small injection device which could instantly convert humans and Daleks to his cause. He used this to build a small army of Daleks and human replicant troopers. He pitted them against the Supreme's forces. All of Davros' forces were destroyed, either by the Supreme's loyal Daleks or the Movellan virus. (DW: Resurrection of the Daleks) Davros escaped to the planet Necros, where he began creating a new army of Daleks from human tissue. The Daleks, led by the Supreme Dalek, were alerted to Davros' presence by employees at Tranquil Repose. The Dalek Supreme's forces considered Davros a criminal. When they arrived, a short engagement between Davros' and the Supreme Dalek's forces ensued. Following his capture, Davros attempted to reveal the Sixth Doctor to the Daleks, but he was not recognised by the Supreme Dalek's forces. Davros was taken to be transported to the Dalek homeworld of Skaro to stand trial. (DW: Revelation of the Daleks) En route to Skaro, the ship carrying Davros crashed on the planet Lethe. Davros was rescued. He set himself up as "Professor Vaso", altering the perceptions of the humans on the colony so they would not recognise him as the Great Healer. He attempted to create a new machine, a Juggernaut based on a Mechanoid design. Lethe's atmosphere prevented the Supreme Dalek retrieving Davros directly, but its forces intercepted the Sixth Doctor's TARDIS, forcing him to serve as an agent of the Daleks and stop Davros' researches and manipulations. The Doctor discovered two of Davros' Necros Daleks had survived the crash, but were destroyed following Davros' final gambit on the colony and the Supreme Dalek's intervention. (BFA: The Juggernauts) :Following this event Davros was most likely retrieved by the Dalek Supreme's forces once more and returned to Skaro. While on Skaro, the Sixth Doctor rescued Davros just before the Daleks carried out their sentence of death. (DWM: Up Above the Gods) The Doctor took Davros to Spiridon, where he could lick his wounds and bide his time. The Doctor intended to lay the groundwork for a Dalek civil war and spoke to Davros of his future destiny as Emperor Dalek. When the grey and black Renegade faction led by the Supreme Dalek landed on Spiridon with the the next incarnation of the Doctor, Davros set his faction of white and gold Imperial Daleks against them, along with a Special Weapons Dalek. The Supreme Dalek died. In the aftermath of the battle, Davros found his wheelchair damaged. He suffered amnesia, remembering only his ambition to make himself the new Emperor. (DWM: Emperor of the Daleks) The war ended after a final battle on Earth in 1963. Davros's Imperial Daleks defeated the Renegades with the aid of the Special Weapons Dalek. Further pursuing the plan he had already developed, the Seventh Doctor destroyed the Imperials using the Hand of Omega. The Doctor convinced the last of the Renegades to destroy itself. (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks) The surviving Daleks, including the Special Weapons Dalek, were taken to the Dalek Asylum. (DW: Asylum of the Daleks) Following this encounter the Dalek Empire fell into a decline as Dalek forces were consolidated. (EDA: War of the Daleks) Following the Hand of Omega returning and destroying his command craft, Davros escaped in a life pod which was ejected into the Time Vortex, (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks) where he lay until the pod was intercepted by another craft. (EDA: War of the Daleks) He eventually encountered the Eighth Doctor, brainwashing his companions and altering the Doctor's memory. Davros then invaded the planet Earth, decimating its population. He eventually went mad, turning schizophrenic, and was removed from the planet by a faction of Daleks. (BFA: Terror Firma) Research into the Dalek Factor Following Davros' capture, an Emperor of the Daleks was installed on Skaro in the city of Kaalann. From there the Emperor instigated several investigations, including a form of time travel which utilised Edward Waterfield's static electricity mirrors. Another research investigation was into the Dalek Factor; the Doctor in his second incarnation was recruited to assist in the research of this. However, he reversed the Dalek Factor processing machines, implanting a group of Daleks with the Human Factor. A short civil war ensued, decimating the planet and and critically injuring the Emperor. (DW: The Evil of the Daleks) The Daleks' New Empire In the 42nd century, led by a healed Dalek Emperor, the Daleks began seeking knowledge and information throughout the universe with plans to construct their own empire. A Dalek squad was sent to the planet Kar-Charrat to obtain information from the Library located there. (BFA: The Genocide Machine) They also mined the planet Etra Prime and crashed it into the planet Archetryx to gain a time vessel to aid their invasion of Gallifrey. This all surrounded their mining of what was known as the Apocalypse Element. During this event they ignited the element in the Seriphia Galaxy, creating a new powerbase from which they could begin their empire. (BFA: The Apocalypse Element) Following their creation of the Seriphia Galaxy, in 4162 the Daleks began building their forces once more before launching an attack on Vega 6 with the aims of mining Veganite to use to create a multi-dimensional bridge to another universe. They soon had overrun much of the Milky Way galaxy, (BFDE: Invasion of the Daleks) including the Sol system. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter One) Following their invasion they recruited Susan Mendes to manage and 'inspire hope' in their slaves. She and her accomplice Kalendorf assisted the Daleks for several years, helping the Daleks control the many worlds they conquer: soon much of the galaxy was conquered, including Spiridon, now called Zelaria, (BFA: Return of the Daleks) and Earth's solar system. Mendes and Kalendorf later lead a revolution against the Daleks. Mendes was apparently killed in the first stages of the fighting, but the Dalek Emperor was already journeying to the planet Lopra Minor to use the human-built Project Infinity and enhance it with their extra Veganite to create a doorway between universes, to attempt find information on an alternate universe Daleks who had conquered the universe. (BFDE: Project Infinity) Daleks from an alternate universe were equal and opposite to the Daleks who sought them out and war ensued, the alternate universe Daleks, lead by the Mentor, siding with the Earth Alliance against the Daleks. (BFDE: Dalek Empire II: Dalek War) The war carried on for years, and eventually the Daleks were pushed back to the Sol system. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter One) Jupiter was terraformed with Varga plants as a trap for the humans. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Three) Eventually, however, the alternate Daleks were shown to be a threat in their own right, intending to eventually enforce peace via dictatorship, exterminations, and mind control. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Two) They also attempted to destroy Susan Mendes' body, which contained the consciousness of the Dalek Emperor. Kalendorf and Suz allowed her to be taken away by the original Daleks (who erased most of her mind to leave the Emperor in her body). The Daleks and the Alliance joined forces against the alternate Daleks, (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Three) resulting in a war that lasted years and led to them returning to their own universe. Kalendorf then hit the Daleks in a pre-emptive strike: he planted a trigger in Susan's mind and, now linked into the Daleks' network, she sent a pulse that self-destructed every Dalek and Dalek technology in the galaxy. This became known as the Great Catastrophe, as the devastation took out whole star systems and collapsed galactic civilisation. (BFDE: Dalek War: Chapter Four) The same signal that destroyed the Daleks in the Milky Way also almost completely destroyed the Daleks in the Seriphia Galaxy. However, one small outpost was able to redirect the destruction signal to a specially prepared Dalek unit. A side effect from this caused the personalities of the targeted Dalek, the Dalek Emperor, and Susan Mendes to merge into a new Dalek Supreme. (BFDE: The Demons) An undated conflict referred to as the 'Third Dalek War' was fought between the Daleks and the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire took place at some point. The Daleks were defeated when they attacked the planet JT227 where the humans had found an mineral, Promethium 62, which could penetrate their forcefields. The robots used to mine the mineral defeated the Daleks easily and they disappeared from human space for some time once again. (DWBIT: #55) In the 50th century, a spatial rift unleashed dangerous, alternate-reality Daleks into the universe. The Daleks battled their counterparts for months. (DWM: Fire and Brimstone) In the 51st century, the Daleks secretly assisted a human scientist in creating an artificial sun known as the Cauldron. (DWM: The Keep) They wanted to have this sun created so they could collapse it into a black hole and pre-emptively assault every parallel universe. (DWM: Fire and Brimstone) The people of the 51st century, at least those working for the Time Agency, were aware of the Daleks. (DW: Bad Wolf) In the 53rd century, the Daleks, led by the Dalek Supreme, seized control of the Cauldron. The Threshold opposed them, having been hired by Rassilon and the High Evolutionaries, but failed at the last minute. The Eighth Doctor and Izzy Sinclair were able to close the wormhole, while the Daleks were taken out by a swarm of parallel-universe Daleks. (DWM: Wormwood) By the 53rd Century, humans of the Cauldron did not recognise Daleks. The Daleks wielded Contagiums, robot insects that turned lifeforms into biological factories for brainwashing nanites; vast battleships called Dalek Hives; android agents; and battalions of Special Weapons Daleks. (DWM: Fire and Brimstone) In the 67th century - 2500 years after the Great Catastrophe, when the cause of it was forgotten - the Daleks returned to the Milky Way. Under the Dalek Supreme, they infected the Border Worlds with a virus that turned humans into Daleks and prepared to declare war on the Galactic Union. (BFDE: Dalek Empire III) The Union held off the attack and, by 6676, the Dalek-occupied Border Worlds and the Union existed in a state of cold war. The frontier was constantly shrinking, no worlds had been liberated, and the Union, losing most of its spies, was forced to recruit untrained civilians. (BFDE: Mutually Assured Survival) In the 82nd century, Davros' Dalek Empire was among the four major powers in Mutter's Spiral, along with Federation of Worlds, referred to informally as the Galactic Federation; the Cyber-Emperor's Cybermen; and the Draconian Empire. These four powers united against the Skeletoids onslaught through the galaxy, which had already decimated the Daleks and Cybermen and came close to the Federation. (DWM: The Story) The Last Great Time War The first Dalek attack on Gallifrey, known as the Etra Prime Incident, began an escalation of hostilities. (BFA: The Apocalypse Element) Lady President Romana made diplomatic overtures. (NA: Lungbarrow) She initiated a Dalek-Time Lord peace treaty under the Act of Master Restitution. (DWAN: 2006 Doctor Who Annual) The Daleks launched over a thousand ships into the Time Vortex, These forces were stopped by the Eighth Doctor, who left them trapped in the vortex. (BFA: The Time of the Daleks) The Daleks later made a deal with the Time Lords that allowed the Dalek fleet to leave the Time Vortex. (BFA: Neverland) The main Dalek force in the Time War was made of a fleet of Dalek Flying Saucers. (NSA: Peacemaker) The Eighth Doctor joined the Time Lords in the fight against the Daleks after witnessing the death of a child at the hands of a Dalek. (ST: Museum Peace) During the very first year Davros was killed at the Gates of Elysium, when his command ship flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. The Doctor tried to save him, but failed. (DW: The Stolen Earth) There was a significant battle on Arcadia. (DW: Doomsday) Toward the end of the war the Daleks sent a capsule to Earth in the year 70 to spread the Dalek Factor amongst humans. The capsule's engine exploded, and the Dalek was killed soon after impact. It released only a small amount of the Dalek Factor, leading to only one in 0.5 million humans having it. The only known carrier of the Dalek Factor was Kate Yates. (QR: I am a Dalek) The fighting between the Daleks and the Time Lords raged through space and time, making many species homeless. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) The Time Lord homeworld of Gallifrey did not survive, and of the Time Lords themselves, only the Ninth Doctor (DW: The End of the World) and the Master survived. (DW: Utopia) The Doctor believed that no Daleks had survived. (DW: Dalek) Survivors of the Time War The Time War appears to have partially removed the Daleks from history. (DW: Dalek) While people were still aware that the Daleks had existed, (WC: Captain Jack's Monster Files) and people who fought them could remember doing so, (SJA: Enemy of the Bane) in multiple timezones they were remembered as 'disappeared'. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) No trace of the pre-Time War Daleks could be located (DW: Dalek) and a time-traveller would have to jump a time track in order to arrive in pre-Time War events. (NSA: Prisoner of the Daleks) One Dalek, a soldier, fell through time while fighting in the Last Great Time War and landed on Ascension Island circa 1962. Driven insane, it shut itself off, putting its shields up to maximum. It passed through several private collections throughout the 20th and 21st centuries, until by 2012 it was in the possession of billionaire Henry van Statten, who kept in in the Vault. He hired a torturer, Simmons, to make it talk, but all it did was scream. Eventually, it sent out a distress signal, which was found by the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler. Coming to its aid, the Doctor realised it was a Dalek and tortured it himself. It then pretended to Rose that it was a harmless victim and she touched it. Absorbing her DNA, the Dalek regenerated and escaped. It killed hundreds of people inside the vault, but when it came to killing Rose, it couldn't, as human DNA had brought with it emotions. Rose took the Dalek to the roof where it self-destructed, preferring death over a life without the ability to kill. (DW: Dalek) When the casing of a Dalek was rediscovered and activated in 2007, the Dalek Factor in Kate was reactivated. When Kate Yates was hit by a car, she was able to survive and regenerated the damage away. Her hair turned blond and she gained immense intelligence and increased strength. She also started to develop a Dalek mindset, hating all other humans and trying to help the Daleks. When she touched the casing of the Dalek, Kate was also able to reactivate it and cause a new Dalek to be grown from raw materials in the case. Eventually, she was able to overcome her Dalek instincts and was able to help the Tenth Doctor and Rose kill the Dalek, causing her Dalek Factor to deactivate. (QR: I am a Dalek) : Three groups of Time War era Daleks arrived on Earth in different points in its history, wreaking havoc, although it is unknown if they actually were survivors. An army of Daleks were weakened and fell through time to 70 million years before the 21st century and were destroyed by dinosaurs. (DWBIT: #51) A Dalek ship crashed in an island in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean, causing a disturbances in human vehicles and the mysterious disappearances of aircraft and surface vessels. (DWBIT: #11) They massacred the Pirate fleet of Captain Jack Lawrence in late September 1697. (DWBIT: #19) A group of Daleks appeared in the 22nd century (DWBIT: Carnage Zoo) and stole a Krikoosh cage to turn all humans into living ghosts so they would be unable to fight back against the Daleks. (DWBIT: The Living Ghosts)The Daleks attempted to signal all remaining Daleks in the universe. They were defeated by the Tenth Doctor with the help of the Krikoosh. (DWBIT: Extermination of the Daleks) The Dalek Emperor Another survivor of the Time War was the Emperor. The Emperor's flagship fell through time; he was assumed dead, but he was merely crippled. The Emperor went insane and believed himself to be God. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) He found a slave, the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe (DW: The Long Game) and forced it to take control of Earth from Satellite Five. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) However, the Jagrafess was destroyed in 200,000 by Cathica Santini Khadeni. (DW: The Long Game) By 200,100, the Emperor had a new plan, using an involuntary slave called The Controller, transforming Satellite Five into the Game Station, a massive reality-TV network where losers were transmatted to the flagship (DW: Bad Wolf) and transformed into Daleks. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) The Controller purposely transmatted the Ninth Doctor, as well as his companions Rose and Jack Harkness, into the games, which the Daleks didn't monitor. (DW: Bad Wolf) The flagship bombed Earth, and wiped out all of the contestants and staff on the Game Station, as well as Jack. The Daleks were ready to exterminate the Doctor when Rose, who had been sent back to 2006, absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex and become a godlike entity called Bad Wolf, returned and turned the Daleks, the fleet and the Emperor to dust. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) The Cult of Skaro The last known group of survivors of the Time War was the Cult of Skaro, a specialist unit of Daleks made during the Time War to think like the enemy. Their names were Sec, Thay, Caan and Jast. The Cult stole the Genesis Ark, a Time Lord prison for Daleks filled with millions of soldiers, and escaped in a Void Ship to exist outside of reality. However, the Ark could only be opened by the touch of a time-traveller, so it was useless. (DW: Doomsday) The Void Ship came through into 2007 at Torchwood Tower at Canary Wharf. The tear in reality allowed Cybermen from another universe to break into Torchwood as "ghosts". Eventually, the Cybermen came through completely and the Cult, sensing time-travellers Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith, surfaced out of the Void Ship. (DW: Army of Ghosts) It was not long before the Cult declared war on the Cybermen and, in the midst of a Cybermen against human against Dalek battle, Mickey accidentally touched the Ark, unleashing millions of Daleks upon London. They exterminated all life-forms below, whether they be Cyberman or Human. Seeing as both the Daleks and Cybermen had crossed the Void, and contaminated with Void stuff,the Doctor managed to use it to suck them back into the Void. However, the Cult escaped using an emergency temporal shift. (DW: Doomsday) The Cult escaped into 1930 New York City and were the only four Daleks left in existence. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan) After attempting cloning and genetic reproduction, the Cult realised that their only hope was to evolve. (DW: Evolution of the Daleks) Their plan involved a human servant, Diagoras, who invested in the building of the Empire State Building, which had Dalekanium on the top. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan) Inside the incredibly high building were more than a thousand unconscious humans, ready to be awakened to become human-Daleks. (DW: Evolution of the Daleks) Dalek Sec merged with Diagoras to work as the template for this new race. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan) Sec gained emotions along with a human body and didn't want the Daleks to kill the Doctor, since he could help them become peaceful creatures. The Cult turned against Sec and chained him up, electing Caan as their new leader. On the night of 1 November 1930, gamma lightning struck the top of the building, picked up Dalek DNA from the Dalekanium and passed it into the humans, who awoke Dalek-Humans, the next step in Dalek evolution. However, the Doctor had got in the way, and Time Lord DNA got into the Dalek-Humans. Taking the Dalek-Humans and the prisoner Sec down to the Laurenzi theatre, Thay and Jast were confronted by the Doctor. Jast tried to shoot the Doctor but Sec sacrificed his life by taking the blast himself; the Dalek-Humans then turned on and killed their Dalek masters, due to the Time Lord DNA kicking in. Caan, now the last Dalek in existence, mentally destroyed the Dalek-Humans before performing an emergency temporal shift and escaping. (DW: Evolution of the Daleks) Reality bomb Caan travelled back to the Time War, breaking through the Time-lock at the cost of his sanity. He saved Davros from the jaws of the Nightmare Child and brought him to 2009, where the two plotted to resurrect the Daleks. Growing it from Davros' cells, they created the Supreme One, who considered the pair insane and locked them in the vault of the Crucible while creating a Dalek army from Davros' genes. Going by Davros' plan, they teleported 27 planets from all over space and time into the Medusa Cascade, one second out of sync with the rest of the universe, where the Doctor and the Shadow Proclamation couldn't find them. (DW: The Stolen Earth) Davros planned to align them and use their energy, combined with the Crucible energy core, to create a Reality bomb that would destroy existence. (DW: Journey's End) The Daleks went down to Earth and arrested the humans, killing renegades and destroying military targets. Using the Tandocca Scale, the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble found Earth. (DW: The Stolen Earth) During the invasion, a Dalek spared Adelaide Brooke as it recognised her life and death as being a fixed point in time. (DW: The Waters of Mars) After Davros had foiled several attempts to stop the reality bomb by the Children of Time, the Meta-Crisis Doctor destroyed the Daleks after Donna Noble had disrupted the Daleks' weapons and movement with the Crucible's computer. Engulfed in flame, Davros named the Doctor the Destroyer of Worlds, blaming him for the Meta-Crisis. (DW: Journey's End) One Dalek ship with three Dalek soldiers onboard managed to perform a time jump back to 1941, escaping destruction. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) The Ironside Project One Dalek Saucer and three Daleks survived from the 2009 invasion and destruction of the fleet by the Meta-Crisis Doctor. They ended up back in time in 1941. They found the last surviving progenitor, a Time War device containing pure Dalek DNA and the means to recreate the species. However, due to the circumstances of their creation, the progenitor refused to recognise them as true Daleks. In order to activate it, they engineered an encounter with the Eleventh Doctor: using an android to claim they were his invention and pretending to be machines for the British Army. When the Doctor arrived, after receiving a telephone call from Winston Churchill, they tricked him into calling them out - "I'' am the Doctor and ''you are the Daleks!" - so this "testimony" could be used to open the progenitor. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) Extinction Five new Daleks were created, with pure DNA, a colour-coded rank, and a white Dalek Supreme as their commander. There was also a Blue Strategist, an Orange Scientist, a Yellow Dalek and a Red Drone. These Daleks immediately exterminated the older three for their impurity, the original three willingly allowed this to happen, causing the original Daleks to go extinct. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) . . Undated events *﻿At some point before the Time War, the Daleks wiped out the Mechanoids in a final battle, commanded by a Black Dalek. (DWF: Birth of a Legend) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Society and culture . Psychology . Religion . Legal System . Hierarchy . Writing . Cultural effect . Technoloy . Weaponry . Behind the scenes * Category:Enemies of the Twelfth Doctor (Earth-12) Category:Villains Category:Races and Species